Hankagai/Transcript
Intro 17:23 HOURS Urban Renewal Project Site Tokyo, Japan Intro sequence Radio: Be advised, Mr Yoshida will be arriving on scene shortly. Tanaka: Hai! Acknowledged, control. CnC: Courtyard has been secured, we're ready down here. Tanaka: I don't know why he does this, he's gonna get himself killed. CnC: Mr Yoshida is entering the courtyard, everybody on your toes. Leader: Stay sharp people. Anybody here could be a hostile. Mr Yoshida: Konnichi Wa! Konnichi Wa! (Good afternoon) Tanaka: Politicians should stay behind the bulletproof glass like they are instructed to. It's too hot for him to be grandstanding with the people. CnC: Shots fired! Shots fired! We have hostiles! CnC: Get Mr Yoshida to safety! Tanaka: We've got more hostiles moving in! Get down there Leader: Tanaka follows us. You, get down there and buy us some time! Wave 1 over CnC: Your team needs to catch up with us, we've got more hostiles moving in on Mr. Yoshida's position! Move out CnC: Your team needs to catch up with us, we've got more hostiles moving in on Mr. Yoshida's position! Squad 1 down CnC: Kuso! (Shit) We've got a man down! Repeat, man down! Squad 2 down CnC: Kuso! We've got a man down! Repeat, man down! Tanaka conversation Tanaka: We are supposed to keep this area secure until further orders. Bookstore sequence Clerk: We have many fine books here. Please feel free to browse through our selection. Girl: There are sooo many books in this series, I just can't choose! heehee. Aren't these characters just too cute? Could you leave me alone? You're starting to make me nervous. Clothing store Clerk: You like clothes? We got clothes! The whole combat gear look is so last year. Out of sight CnC: We've got hostiles coming from the alley! Get over here! Come down Leader: We are heading into the building across the plaza from the skywalk. Tanaka assist Tanaka: Here you go. Don't use it all in one place, heheh. I think the captain wants you to secure the alley over there. New area Leader: Tanaka has some fresh rounds for you if you're low. Scout alley Leader: Scout out that alley over there. Sniper Leader: Sniper! That was the gang leader Toshifune! Mr Yoshida is safe, get after that sniper! Chase him down and take him out! Impatient message Leadr: Chase down that Sniper dammit! Ladder Leader: Have you secured the alley yet? Why are you still here? Toshifune is getting away! Walker Walker: ''I don't have anything to say to you.'' Failure CnC: Mr Yoshida is down, repeat Yoshida is down! Gang Leader Toshifune: Stop him! Clothing store Clerk: There's a man with a gun...over there... Clerk: We have many fine products. CnC warn messages CnC: Chase down that sniper, chikusho! CnC: Keep after Toshifune, don't let him get away! CnC: Are you waiting for an invitation?! CnC: You're going to lose him! Biker Toshifune: Out of the way old man! Old man: Anata ne (You)! What's the big idea, you kids have no respect! Old man: I hope you kick his ass, the little bastard! I think he bent my rim. Why are you still bothering me? Go get that hoodlum! Rickshaw Rickshaw man: Let me help you. Someone must get rid of those ruffians! Rickshaw man: I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do to help you. Rickshaw man: What am I supposed to do with a broken rickshaw? Final Toshifune: There's some cop following me. Take care of him. Toshifune: Don't let him stop me! Toshifune: Stop him! Toshifune: You're coming with me, honey! Captive: (scream) Toshifune: If you keep following me, she dies! Terrorist: You went that way! Captive: Tanaka, help me! (scream) Toshifune: I'll kill her, get away from me! Toshifune: Back off! Success Captive: Thank You! CnC: Good job operations, that sniper's out for the count. Failure CnC: Chikusho baka (Stupid)! How could you let him get away?! Easter egg VIP: What! I got a headshot on him and he still killed me! Did you see that? Probably some cheating hacker! Credits Hankagai by Todd "Mr.CleaN" Rose, level designer from Ritual Entertainment Category:Transcripts